1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scene matching reference data generation system, and a position measurement system that uses reference data generated by the scene matching reference data generation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In car navigation apparatuses, a method in which information obtained from sensors such as a gyro sensor and a geomagnetic sensor is used (an autonomous navigation method), a method in which signals from GPS satellites are used, or the combination of the autonomous navigation method and the method in which signals from GPS satellites are used has been employed as a method of calculating the current position of a vehicle. Further, for example, a position measurement apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-108043 (JP-A-2007-108043) is known as a position measurement apparatus configured to accurately calculate the current position (refer to the paragraphs 0009 to 0013, and FIG. 1). In the position measurement apparatus, first, a tentative current position is obtained using the signals from navigation satellites, and the like. Then, the coordinates of a feature point (a vehicle coordinate system feature point) of a road marking in a coordinate system (a vehicle coordinate system) with respect to the tentative current position are calculated using the captured image of a scene ahead of the vehicle. Then, the current position of the vehicle is calculated using the calculated vehicle coordinate system feature point and the stored coordinates of the feature point of the road marking (i.e., the coordinates shown in the world coordinate system). In the position measurement apparatus, it is possible to accurately calculate the current position, even when the position measured using the signals transmitted from the navigation satellites and/or signals transmitted from various sensors includes an error.